1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a lighting equipment accessory to be attached around a lighting equipment.
2. Description of the Related Art
As shown in FIG. 14 of the accompanying drawings, in many of conventional interior lighting apparatuses, a shade 2 covers the top and sides of a fluorescent tube 1 so that light emitted upwardly and sidewardly from the fluorescent tube 1 is directed downwards to increase the luminance such as onto a floor in a room.
However, with the conventional lighting apparatus, since almost no light can reach the ceiling 3, the ceiling 3 becomes dark so that an occupant might feel anxiety and also the increased contrast in brightness between the floor and the ceiling 3 might strain the eyes of an occupant. This would be a serious problem particularly in a living room where people are intending to make themselves comfortable.